


I'm not alone, I'm lonely

by Duckyfucky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basically Tyler being all alone, Idk I just needed to write something short like this, M/M, feeling alone, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyfucky/pseuds/Duckyfucky





	

Do you ever feel lonely? I don't mean like, you are are all alone and stuff- More like, there are people all around you, and you feel like there's no one to talk to? Because that's how I'm feeling right now. Josh is off with Brendon right now- Brendon pissed me off at the dinner table tonight, so I left. I saw them walking around eariler, but they ignored me. And Patrick was supposed to come visit me, but he texted me earlier and told me he's going to stay with Pete instead. It's unfair. I was the one to inroduce them, but now they're just ignoring me whenever we hang out. Like I'm not even there. Me and Patrick were best friends for five years, but it looks like that time is over. Whenever I ask one of them if we're friends, they jokingly say "Of course not, you suck" and stuff like that. But now I'm feeling like they're not even joking. I'm just ruining everything whenever we hang out. I'm the one who stays behind if the road is too narrow. I'm the one who gets left behind. I'm the one everyone forgots to hang out. Everyone sees me like this happy guy who has a lot of friends and is always busy. But no.  
I wish people could see this.  
All I want is a friend.  
Not even a lot of them.  
Just a friend.


End file.
